Apple
Apple ''(リンゴ, Ringo)' '(as she was temporarily known as) was a young Leprechaun who was born on Sky Island 38. Apple appears as a main supporting character in Suka Moka. She died at the the end of Volume 2, during Croyance's attack to save everyone. Background '''Apple' is a young red-haired fairy who was originally born on Sky Island 38. Birth Apple is a young Leprechaun who was born on Sky Island 38 in the year 443. She was born at the same time as Marshmallow, a blue-haired Leprechaun. Apple was originally discovered by Feodor Jessman out in the forest, while he was waiting for Tiat Siba Ignareo, Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, Collon Rin Purgatorio and Pannibal Nox Katena to return from their investigation. The incident began when the four fairies heard rumors of a mysterious child crying in the forest and concluded that it could be a leprechaun, so they asked Feodor to wait for them while they investigated it. As Feodor sat down to eat an apple while waiting for them, a red-haired fairy appeared from the forest, fascinated by the fruit that he was peeling. Since Feodor had no intention to give the apple to the young fairy, she started climbing all over him to reach it. When the four older fairies came back from the forest with a blue-haired fairy, they were surprised to find this second young fairy, as two fairies being born at the same time on the same island are a rare case. The two young Leprechauns were then taken back to the Guardian Wings Military of island 38 where they contacted the Fairy Warehouse by mail about their discovery, and asked for them to give the new Leprechauns official names. Since the naming of a Leprechaun is a very important task, it is normally left up to one of the current oldest fairies to do research in their archive to determine how they should be named officially. Since the process took time and the two young leprechauns would not have official names for a short while, the group decided to temporarily give the red-haired one the name "Apple," and the blue-haired Leprechaun the name "Marshmallow". The two Leprechauns then spent their days having fun and being taken care of by Feodor and the girls, while everyone was preparing for the battle against the Eleventh Beast: Croyance who was slowly approaching on Sky Island 39. Battle of Sky Island 38 Death of Apple During a short fight between Marguerite Médicis and several terrorists over the bottles of Elpis (which were bottles containing fragments of the Eleventh Beast: Croyance), one of the bottles fell to the ground near the place where Feodor, Lakhesh, Ringo and Marshmallow were walking around. As it crashed into the ground, the bottle broke and liberated the fragment of the Eleventh Beast: Croyance contained within it,which immediately started to spread and assimilate everything around. When Feodor saw that he was reacting very emotionally at the sight of it, Apple asked him if he hated that black thing, to which Feodor confirmed. "Then I hate this thing too," Apple concluded and before anyone could stop her, she took a nearby pipe and started attacking Croyance, resulting in the pipe, her hand and then her legs getting assimilated. Annoyed by her hands and feet being immobilized by the Croyance, Apple realized that she still had one way to attack that thing which she hated and instinctively opened her Fairy gate. Her sacrifice saved Sky Island 38 from certain doom, but forced Lakhesh to use far too much venenum to protect Feodor and Marshmallow from the blast. Shortly after the group came back to the Guardian Wings Military base, they received a letter from Rhantolk Ytri Historia giving both Apple and Marshmallow their official name. However, since Feodor refused to hear the real name of Apple after her death, her official name was never revealed. Appearance Apple was a young girl with red eyes and hair. When Apple was discovered and taken back to the Guardian Wings Military, she is given a white dress to wear. She later receives a black T-shirt, an overall dress and a neckerchief, during her time on Sky Island 38. Personality Apple was born with an active lively personality. She affectionately liked to call Feodor Jessman, "Fedoru" and enjoyed playing with everyone. She loved everyone and willing to sacrifice her life to protect everyone. Weapon Still being young, Apple hasn't been assigned to a Carillon/Dug Weapon yet. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Apple has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Apple can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Apple has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Moka Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse